


but frankly i still feel alone

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry, dr3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: so i may as well ditch my dismay





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is being written on my phone so I'm really sorry if there's formatting issues

You have your own burdens to bear. 

You don't have to do it alone, you're aware,

But your conscience is unclear

and your mind is filled to the brim with fear.

You miss them.

Yukizome and Sakakura too, the strongest of all the women and men

that you knew, and your heart still aches when their names cross your mind.

No matter how much time you think about it, it's still your fault that they died.

You could scream. You could shout. But nothing will bring back the people that you loved, not

a single thing that you can do has the power to save a life, but you fought,

and that's what matters, isn't it?

That's the problem. You don't know. And though the sky is lit

with light, you still feel alone.

Will this be it? Can you atone

for all the sins that you committed? Or will you become the despair that you hated

the one thing that the world must be eradicated 

of?

You miss Sakakura and Yukizome. Their passing brings you such sorrow, the love

that they unconditionally gave you is nothing but

a memory. And more than the scratch over your eye, this is a cut

that will always haunt you.

Makoto Naegi will be the world's hope, and you will rebuild, and heal true.

And you will live.

You will always live.

For Yukizome, for Sakakura,

and for every other person you lost along the way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Kibou hen okay that really was the perfect ending.


End file.
